In the mind of a hero
by o0Bluewolf0o
Summary: When a young boy decides to end his traveling days in the massive city of Balandor; his plans to settle down and retire from his journeys come to an end when his destiny is intertwined with the knights. This story will be in my character's point of view; and he WILL have a major role. OcXoc, Bromance OcXCaesar. Rated T for later chapters


** This is one of my MAIN stories that will involve my Oc and my boyfriend. I made my character in the game look like him o3o I wanted to write this because I really wanted him to have a major role; OcXoc, Bromance with CeasarXOc.**

The darkness soon engulfed the land as I continued my journey towards the massive city that was balandor; lights luminating in the distances. Welcoming my dimmed face with the gentle flames that gave the large palace a beautiful aura; I grinned, before allowing my hand to bury within one of my small side bags that was strapped to my hip bone, withdrawing a piece of grimy paper. On it, it read a simple "HELP WANTED" ad.

"HELP WANTED: A possible delivery persona, MUST BE EFFICANT AND WELL WITH CUSTOMERS. " I knew this wasn't exactly what I was looking for in such a large city with many opportunities, but for now ..It was going to have to do. Returning the small strip of browned paper to its original place in the still unbuckled bag; before reclosing it and advancing towards the large gates. Once at the entrance, I noticed I wasn't alone; another man, much older than I, was resting against the grand stones that made up the protective barrier around the kingdom. His already dark pigmented hair blackened, his mustache and go –te too was almost transparent in the dimly lit atmosphere. Mysterious. That's what he was, and to top it off..he said nothing; just stared at me with his deep colored optics that were almost covered by the deep green-blue hood that rested a pond his cranium.

I felt.. I felt as if I was under some type of spell…It was strange. Finally, he spoke. Unquotable for it was nothing but gibberish or was it?

"Hello? Did you say something sir?" I asked in ponder as I slowly moved myself towards his shadowed figure, only to be stopped by a booming voice of a guard

"Halt! What is your business here at the grand gates of Balandor?"

With a quick jolt of my neck, I turned to look at the armored person and then back at the dark figure of the elderly man, but he was gone. I was baffled "There was a-"

"Answer the question!"

I swallowed, giving a quick bob of my head before muttering "I have traveled a great distance to acquire a job at a winery …"

The man gave me a quick search, running his hand against my frame before allowing me to enter the main level of the mult- leveled city. It was quiet, the only noise that was heard was the gentle whistling of the damp wind, pressing the now drizzling rain against my facial plate and blowing past my spiked back hair; It was late obviously. " I better go find this winery and see if the owner is still awake..doubt it.." I huffed as I ran my glove covered fingers though my hair, a soft sigh slipping past my lips before slowly walking towards the center of the town..

By the time the sun kissed the horizon, I had managed to find the small building that was to be my future home and place of business. I lift my left hand and gave a tender nock, and right away a tall troll answered the door. He looked. Menacing.. and his bellowing voice didn't do his appearance any justice " Greetings! My, my! A well-built young man! I do hope you're here to fill my empty shoes for a delivery boy!"

Before I could answer, the giant grabbed my fore arm and pulled me into the small room, on my left was the wine, and on my right.. more… wine.. "T-To answer your question. I am here t-to take the job..If you're willing to gi-"

" But of course! Such a strong boy like yourself, I know you'll be a great delivery boy! Unlike your counterpart.. Leonard... The boy is always delaying work...Anyway. For your first task, sweep the floor! It's collecting dust!" I blinked, wasn't I suppose to be getting wine to the people that had ordered some? "I thought I was a.."

" Sweep the floor!"

Without any other works or disagreement, I went on with what my new boss had commanded.. He didn't even tell me his name... "Can I at least know what to call you, sir?"

"Rapacci, I guess I should know your name as well?" He asked as he turned to face me.

I blinked, giving a soft nod and biting my lip as I spoke " Anthony, my name is Anthony.." Just as I finished my sentence, another young man pressed open the door and stepped into the shop, his eyes a sharp blue and his ginger-brown like hair was tied back in a pony-tail. " Rapacci! I'm sorry I'm late..I guess I should be heading towards parma to get the wine.."

" You got that right, boy!" The troll hissed in fury, turning his large frame towards me " And take the new kid with yah, now you two scram! The wine better be at the castle by sun down or It'll be your heads!" My head? I was about to protest the whole, head thing, but before I could the massive man pushed the two of us out the door; nocking the air from my lungs and the same was done to my new partner " I'm..sorry about..that.." The younger boy mused as he inhaled, trying to regain the loss of air " I'm Leonard.." He extended a hand as he fixed his posture, I happily grabbed it and have it a shake. " Pleasure to meet you, I'm Anthony.."

" I take it you're not from around here..?" He asked as he removed his hand from mine, flashing a gentle smile before handing me a map " Here, for now..I'll lead us to the town called Parma. We'll meet a friend of mine name Yuile. She knows were the wine will be."

" Yuile?"

"Yes, she's an old friend of mine..Come now! I hope you can fight.."

He let out a soft chuckle and I gazed over my shoulder blade, looking at the large handle that was connected to the long blade that nearly hit the floor beneath us. Of course I could fight! This long sword had cut though many of the natural monsters that loomed in the uncharted wilderness like butter "Didn't you see the long sword connected to my back side? I'm a decent fighter..." I huffed and he continued to chuckle, giving me a nod of understanding

"I Know you do goof, I was just pulling your leg. Now, where are you from exactly?" Leonard asked as we advanced towards the eastern gates of Balandor; these gates lead to the town of which Leonard had spoken of before... I nearly shrugged at his question." I grew up in Greede, befriending the lord's only son, Caesar, you could say we're best friends; but in my younger adult hood, I bid him fair well and traveled. Eventually I wanted to settle down… Balandor seemed like the place to do just that.. Maybe find a girl, get married in Greede so Caesar can be my best man gods forbid he's in command because of something involving his father..." Thinking about it, his old man wasn't in best condition when I left... He was still on his feet, but overall health was demising...

"So you're not familiar with these surroundings? "The young man asked as we exited the city from the gates; I bobbed my head "Then we'll do some site seeing on the way there.. Just have your sword ready when need it!" But before we managed to travel far, we heard the coming of a circus... But after a few minutes of staring we left for Parma...

The way to Parma had dragged on for quite some time as we ran into multiple little nuisances and a large troll.. Causing me to fracture what I think is one of my left ribs...

" Hey...you gonna be okay pal?" The soft voice of Leonard rumbled my ear drums as I settled on a nearby bench, my right arm placed over my chest and my hand clenching my side in pain. I gazed up at him, pure agony blazing in my eyes "I..I don't know.. We need to get the win- UGH. "Breathing hurt.  
"Leonard! Hey you're finally- Whoa...who's that?" I blinked, before me...was a pink haired girl and a brown haired one behind her, the blue eyed one placed her hand on the pink hair one's shoulder. "He looks in pain.. Should I help him, Leonard?" She asked.

"But of course! He was swatted by a troll.. And now he's complaining about pain on his side..," He told her as he stepped away, allowing the brown haired girl to step in, pressing her small fingers gingerly at my upper chest, causing me to winch "D-Damn it!" I hissed, she looked up in my eyes... reading the amount of pain that loomed in my hazel pools "Ribs from what it seems like.. All I can do is patch you up and you should be on your way... Follow me… "She commanded, glancing back at the brown haired boy as if asking for help. Reading her mind, he grabbed my tender side and lifted me.. Soon, we were in a room; it was littered with pictures.. Drawn by I'm guessing the brown haired girl; and from the corner of my eye.. There was a bow resting against another door.. I soon found myself undressed from my upper part of my green outfit.. cuts about my breast and lower stomach, my left side looked.. Off... Then, she entered again, a soft moist cloth for my cuts... and bandages for my side.. "Hold still okay?" She whispered in her honey dipped voice, pressing the cloth against my rib cage.

"Damn it! It burns." I growled, grabbing her wrist with my free hand and squeezing it. She squeaked, not pulling away from my forceful grab of her small member " I-I'm sorry.." I mused as I released her, allowing her to continue cleansing my wounds; she remained quiet and I began to ponder why she hadn't shared her name. Perhaps she wanted to know mine? "Um..I know this is kinda..random.. but my name is Anthony.."

" Mine's Tiffany..." She told me without looking up from her work of wrapping my side with the long bandage. It was a great name, fitting the face of the young woman that look of a young age.. causing me to think out loud.. "So...How old are you kid?" She blinked as if I had insulted her, tightening the long band that was around my chest "Don't call me a kid. I'm practically of adult age… I'm 15, a year from becoming 16… what about you? 30? Or what?" I filched, not only at the pain she brought me with her slight angered tug, but at her guess of my age. "For you information.. I'm only 17.. I know my forming mustache is taughting, but…" I stopped as she finished, standing in a straight posture and clearing her throat in a soft gargling sound " Done. " was all she mused, moving towards the door.

I sighed, slowly allowing myself to settle upward; placing myself in a sit before standing up awkwardly. Not long after I was greeted by who I'm assuming was Yuile and Leonard, Yuile was smiling happily as she looked at me "My! Tiffany really fixed you up hasn't she? Isn't she great?"  
I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders gingerly "Yeah .Super great. Hey, Leonard? Should we be going? "The boy's optics lit up and he darted for the window, the sun had already dissented from its highest point in the sky and began to slither down over head "Oh damn! You're right! Yuile, Anthony and I need to get that wine to the Castle for the princess's coming of age ceremony! Can you get that beast's master so we can get going?" The young woman grinned and chirped, giggling as she raced out the door. Once she was gone, Tiffany re-enter the room and Leonard had joined me at my side grabbing my arm and allowing me to lean against him.

"Make sure he isn't walking back to the castle, he could easily pop his ribs out of place by the simplest movement.." The young woman instructed Leonard, he replied with a nod and walked past her; only to have her trail behind us… staring at the back of my head. When we made it outside, the large cow like beast groaned and it's bunny master pulled on the rains "Let us hurry! Before this beast forgets I didn't feed him this morning and eats us instead!" Me and my companion both looked at one another and sighed. We knew if we didn't get back in time, we might both lose our jobs, Jobs we needed… "Here let me help you up there.." Leonard spoke softly, pushing me up to the carriage that was rested on the massive cart containing the red wine for the ball later on. That's when Yuile announced she was coming with us "Hey Tiffany! Come on now! You never get out of this small village! Don't you want to see what Balandor is like?"

The brown haired girl whimpered, biting her lip she looked away; her eyes seemed to travel to her feet before erecting upward once more " A-Alright..I'll go.. But let me get my bow.." She quickly walked back into the house that appeared to be only inhabited by herself and soon returned with the hand crafted weapon strapped to her backside " Okay, I'm ready.." With that said, we all began to travel back towards the massive city of Balandor.


End file.
